halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anios
yeah, I just created this thing, and I don't know how to signify that it is incomplete. Help? and templates at the top. The former also automatically categorizes the article as belonging to you. Welcome to Halo Fanon, by the way.}} Thanks, I appreciate the help. Minor issue - while the was developed in 2291, the first human ship to make an interstellar journey was the , which launched in 2362. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) There may not be much I can say to prove that a fictional element exists, but I believe it is possible for an element we have not yet discovered in the universe is present. At the same time (regarding the Odyssey), I like to think that because Anians were originally on a darker region of the solar system, they could have created a few ships using the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine designs outside of the general public's focus; most of them were outlaws, ex-war criminals and even those seeking refuge after the Interplanetary War that had disappeared from view. Kenny0731 (talk) 22:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) To Maslab: 1. I've edited under consideration of your critique; added a (hopefully) practical explanation. Summary: being artificially created by the Forerunners, artificial gravity was widespread across the planet itself. It may not be clear how it was completed, but, quite frankly, there are plenty of things the Forerunners have done left unexplained. 2. Edited under consideration of your critique; practical explanation added. Summary: The planet is intentionally hidden inside a nebula by the Forerunners so that no spacefaring race would be capable of finding it through the large mess of radiation interfering with radar systems; it would come off as any other regular nebula with nothing particularly of interest embedded in it. Of course, this rises the question: how did Anians find it? The answer is simple: they didn't. They stumbled on it more than found it and plotted a viable course to it. The course plotted, of course, was random--a blind jump into the stars, hoping to find a good place to settle. 3. You have a point. I completely removed the segment regarding Its climate is variable, having spread across half of the entire planet. It's completely unnecessary and disturbingly ambiguous; a mistake. 4. Retconned: adamantium is now man-made using fusion with various known metals. Ambiguity is a bit less clear; said "extreme force" is specified as in high-caliber firearms, i.e. sniper rifles. 5. Anian domestic groundwater and purified seawater for land, so that the environment is unchanged; Slipspace Translocation (teleportation) used for water and ice on Vitrous and Ragnar to the fleets and the fleets alone. 6. I'm well aware. The use of "B.C.E." instead of "C.E." was a typo, mistake. Fixed. 7. Anything is possible with the mafia. 8. wat gramatrickal errars? If you refer to that of the like of "Sagittaron," or "Sagittarius Indi," please note they are all names that don't refer to anything in the English language. Or maybe ones like "backfoot;" in common vernacular, they are most definitely words even if they're not exactly defined in the dictionary. 9. Read: 4. 10. One can only hope. Thank you so much for your points drawn. If there are any more inconsistencies, please let me know immediately. Kenny0731 (talk) 01:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Rebuttal, so to speak: 1. No comment. 2. I may. 4. The specification wasn't quite to state that the strongest point (ships) could simply be penetrated by a Browning M2; rather just the weaker (body armor). Stronger armor would be... stronger. Taking ceramics into account, however, I may just re-constitute the entire postulate of adamantium; either make it a type of ceramic for body armor and armor plating, or just replace it with known ceramics (i.e. tungsten carbide, titanium diboride, etc.). 5. Anians are, poetically speaking, to reflect modern (A'Murrican) society. There are plenty of precautions and actions we take that are well beyond unnecessary, like going over-the-top with environmental or general safety concerns (nuclear energy -> wind/solar farms, hydraulic fracturing -> old-fashioned TNT explosions, intensely strict firearm control laws, respectively). 7. Kidding about the Mafia itself; a possibility is just gaining their hands on a few good scientists (at gunpoint) and their blueprints and reverse-engineering them to work at least sufficiently. 8. My team of highly-trained and controversial (crackpot) English majors will proofread and revise the entry. Thank you. Everything here is much appreciated and I'm very grateful for your concerns. Again, I wouldn't have spotted these issues without your (and everyone else's) help. Kenny0731 (talk) 21:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) As per point five, it doesn't sounds like your species is abiding by modern American societorial standards then. Noep. As for a team of highly trained and controversial English majors? Sounds like that roving rouge band of flying monkeys from Argentina has reappeared on the radar. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) @Maslab: No, but we're getting there slowly and steadily, albeit for good reason--Chernoble, Boston, 9/11--as past events are setting off a lot of confusion and paranoia. Perhaps Anians aren't quite supposed to portray the U.S. as we see it now--rather, what it may turn out to be if we're not careful: bankrupt, devastated, war-torn and all-around politically incorrect. If you look closer, beyond the self-bloated glory and nationalist professionalism portrayed in the writing itself, perhaps tells a tale that mirrors in part the United States; unpopular wars (against the UNSC), controversy (to fulfill Tesla's free-energy-for-everyone legacy, or to maintain capitalism?), civil wars or the brink of (Anian revolution(s)), constant changes of policy (maybe not as extreme, but still), and a totally destroyed economy that leaves the entire nation picking guesses (Economic crash in mid-2500s). @Leofox(?): I don't plan to argue, but I also am confused on your main point. Kenny0731 (talk) 02:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think he knows what his argument is at this point. In any case, I've fired my shot across the bow (or was it flying monkeys? I guess they can be shot and they could be deadly as well and hence constitute warning shots, but I digress). :# As per Maslab. :# As per Maslab. :# No longer a point to address, but I can't skip numbers (thanks MediaWiki). :# For quality of writing (and to avoid technobabble gone wrong), I would suggest using tried and tested (not to mention already in existance and with a Wikipedia page to explain it away) ceramics that are both relatively lightweight but effective armours. :# American society is more complex than that. To state that it is a potential 'what-if' prose on a American-esk state gone awry is fair game, because its more your intrepretation of that. :# No longer point. :# The Mafia really no longer can exist like it did, with the political and military clout it once had; given the police resources dedicated to keeping them at bay. Cartels...now, that would be a better thing to use if you wanted to justify silly things... :# No, damnit, we will not talk about Argintinian Flying Monkeys turned English Majors. :But yes, as per Maslab. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 04:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Minor canon issue As stated previously, the Odyssey is the earliest known human vessel to make an interstellar journey from the Sol system, doing so in 2362. If the Unified Earth Government, with all the resources and personnel of the system at its disposal, was not able to launch an interstellar colony ship until then, how exactly does a group of "outlaws, ex-war criminals," and refugees create such a vessel - without anyone noticing - seventy-one years earlier? Additionally, how does this group acquire the exact specifications of the less than a year after its completion? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Very carefully. Kenny0731 (talk) 00:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Err, maybe you ought to just change a few dates around. 20:57, October 2, 2013 (EST) Well, this won't be easy. I'll get on it. Kenny0731 (talk) 21:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) The dates should be corrected now. Thanks again for the help. Kenny0731 (talk) 18:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Apologies for the delay - I meant to respond after seeing your recent changes to the article. Fantastic job! To be fair, it was already a most impressive article, but clearing out canon issues is a definite plus. Great job, Kenny0731! Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 22:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Three months later, I still haven't expressed my excitement for actually winning in the Sixth Annual Halofanon Awards for Best Location of 2013. I'm amazed and flattered that my work won. I'm so happy to have been awarded this. Seriously, it's great. I haven't really updated the article, due to a serious case of writer's block, though I hope to get back at it soon enough. I look forward to the continued support of avid critics no doubt prowling about as we speak to pick it apart for the greater good of science and canonical plausibility, you dirty sharks. >:P There's plenty more to come for Anios in the bright and shining future! Kenny0731 (talk) 03:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC)